


Согласно пророчеству

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Бабушка Молли как-то нагадала ей, что у всех ее детей, что сумеют найти себе пару, мужья или жены окажутся светловолосыми.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Verity/George Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Согласно пророчеству

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС, немного внезапных пейрингов  
> Тема спецквеста - Оружие

Бабушка Молли как-то нагадала ей, что у всех ее детей, что сумеют найти себе пару, мужья или жены окажутся светловолосыми.

В общем-то, Молли это не беспокоило — даже когда Уильям привел в дом Флер, ведь, если подумать, голубушка Тонкс тоже могла стать блондинкой в любой момент,..

Но вышло иначе. 

Два года назад Перси привел знакомиться девочку Одри в смешной маггловской шапке, и Молли совершенно не удивилась, потому что, когда Одри стянула эту шапку, по плечам ее рассыпались светлые кудряшки. И Молли выдохнула — за Перси тоже беспокоиться не стоит.

Нервничать ее заставляли Фред, Рон и Джинни. А точнее, темные косички Анджелины, пышные кудри Гермионы и — к сожалению — иссиня-черные, вечно встрепанные волосы Гарри.

Ей так хотелось, чтобы Гарри стал ее сыном! Они с Джинни были бы так счастливы.

Но пророчество, точно самое страшное оружие, точно кинжал, занесённый над ее горлом, было неумолимо.

Не могла же она, и в самом деле, сказать детям: срочно бросайте тех, кого любите, у них волосы не того цвета!

Правда, иногда Молли все-таки смутно хотелось подарить всем троим по котлу Волшебного суперосветлителя для волос. Просто на всякий случай.

Однако Молли не успела.

Три страшных удара настигли ее практически одновременно. 

***

— Знакомься, мам, это Верити, — галантно представил Джордж блондинку (ну разумеется!) лет двадцати. — Мы вместе работаем.

Верити же вместо приветствия улыбнулась, сложив губки бантиком... И надула огромный розовый пузырь из жвачки.

Он немедленно и с оглушительным треском лопнул, а миловидное лицо Верити скрылось в клубах сиреневого дыма.

Джордж закашлялся.

— Ну и... Мы новый товар испытываем, — смущённо закончил сын.

Молли немедленно захотелось испечь какой-нибудь пирог. Желательно посложнее, чтобы возни было примерно на полдня.

И без магии. Совершенно точно без магии.

И она спустилась вниз, уже размышляя, из чего сделает начинку.

Но на кухне ее поджидал уже второй сюрприз.

Дочка Ксено Лавгуда, перекинув через плечо пепельную косу, уставилась на нее.

Молли попятилась.

— Мам, — сказал Ронни виновато. — Мы с Гермионой решили... Ну... Ты понимаешь, я...

Он запнулся и умолк.

А Луна сказала:

— Миссис Уизли, я у вас во дворе, кажется, видела карликовых шуршунчиков. Они такие милые!

Молли постаралась улыбнуться как можно теплее:

— Я думаю, это куры, моя дорогая.

Определенно в крем к пирогу нужно было добавить коньяк. Много коньяка.

И она даже не удивилась, когда на кухню, слегка запыхавшись, вбежала Джинни. Кажется, именно сегодня все дети решили добить мать старым бабушкиным пророчеством.

Молли вяло размышляла, кто это будет.

Какой-нибудь маггл?

Гилдерой Локхарт, которого Джинни умыкнула из Святого Мунго?

Или Лаванда Браун. Почему нет. Молли бы отнюдь не удивилась такому повороту событий.

— Как приятно наконец-то оказаться в вашей... Норе, — подчёркнуто ехидно сказал этот малфоевский мальчик, Драко, кажется. Молли уже ни в чем не была уверена — даже за что ей хвататься, за сердце ли, голову, волшебную палочку?

Джинни виновато улыбнулась и отвесила нахалу затрещину.

И вот тогда-то Молли успокоилась.

Кажется, у ее детей действительно все будет хорошо. Может быть, даже Малфоя удастся перевоспитать. Насчёт Верити она не была так уверена.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказала она радушно. — А я как раз собиралась испечь пирог! 


End file.
